Be careful about what you say
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: I don't know what to say in the summary.. Kotori just taking a little revenge for what Nico said. PsychoKotori x Futanico, more a rape than something else but idk. I don't know for the genre also..
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Kotonico story, it's not the most popular ship but the idea just came to me and I found it funny so yea why not (I'm sadistic poor Nico I'm sorry). ~**

 **This happens after the moment they all sewed the costumes together and Nico was bored by it.**

"Aw finally finished... That was exhausting..."

"You're so lazy Nico-chan nya !" Nico clicked her tongue.

"You're the one hyperactive.." Everyone left the clubroom, except Kotori who retained Nico.

"Everyone, go ahead, I've just got something to say to Nico. ~"

"Okay Kotori-chan, see you tomorrow !" They came back to the clubroom, Kotori locked the door.

"What do you want ? And why are you locking the door ?" Kotori ignored the questions and went to the costumes, looking at them carefully.

"Hey, you're not so bad at sewing."

"You're ignoring me... Of course the super idol Nico-nii is good at ever-.. W-what are you doing ?!" Kotori hugged Nico from the back and pushed her face to the wall.

"Ko-Kotori ! What's that ?!" Kotori began to lick Nico's neck, making her gasp as she tried to retain her moans. Her hands moved to Nico's inner thighs, rub the growing mount. She felt her hand into the panties. 'She's putting something... what's that ?!'

"And what do you think about everyone finding out that the super idol Nico-nii has a dick ? Wouldn't that be funny ?" She began to move her hand around it slowly. 'Ugh... What ? I can't escape.. Since when is she that strong..?'

"H-how the hell did you figured out that I had th-this ?! And what did you put on my cock ?!" She had difficulty to contain her moans, but Kotori suddenly stopped and Nico felt her hands being tied up. She tried to struggle but she couldn't do anything against Kotori.

"You know, you can find pretty much anything when you're willing to look hard enough. ~ As for what I've put on you, it's a toy called cockring." She showed a chair.

"C'mon sit there. ~" 'Since I can't do anything let's obey... What did I do to her..?' Kotori tied Nico's legs on the chair.

"Ow... What a beautiful pic... Our cute Nico tied in such a lewd position with her throbbing cock.." she took up her phone.

"Wh-what ?! Kotori ! Don't take pictures please ! I-I beg you..."

"Huh ? You're begging me ? Begging means that you would be kneeling in front of me. Now look at you, tied up so weak and unable to do anything but talk.." Nico began to sob as Kotori began to film.

"Your tears are also beautiful. ~" She licked the tears off of Nico and began to crouch down, poking the fully erect thing.

"You really are turned on right now.. I didn't think you were that lewd, Nico-chan ! Look over my phone, here. ~"

"Y-you're the one pervert.." Kotori pretended that she didn't hear.

"Huh ? Did you say something ? ~" She turned off her camera and began to suck on the cock harshly, making Nico moan loudly. Nico arched her back, ready to cum, but Kotori stopped all of a sudden. Nico was panting heavily, flustered.

"Wh-why are you doing all this... Are you even Kotori.. ? What did I do wrong ?" Then she remembered what Kotori said when they entered in the clubroom.

"It's about the costumes.. ? It's because I said it was annoying while we were making it.. ?" Kotori smiled to Nico happily.

"Bingo ! Now how about leaving ?" She stood up, putting back her stuff in her bag.

"H-huh ? I can't leave right now.."

"Oh, right ! I'm sorry, I almost forget, hehe. ~" She untied Nico and unlocked the door.

"And for the cockring, you can keep it, it's a gift. To make it vibrate, just push there." She got off of her bag a remote control and pushed on the button for the strongest stimulation, making Nico almost screaming in surprise and ecstasy, as she cummed right on the floor.

"Hghnn.. Kotori... Gimme that remote control... I can't take it anymore..." She had taken back her phone and filmed everything, before leaving calmly

"I'll leave it in your locker, come and pick it up whenever you want ! See you tomorrow. ~"

'D-damn.. I can't withdraw it until I stop the vibration... I have to pick it quickly.. but what if someone see me... Fuck it..'

 **Thanks for having read this ! It might be a bit short but I wanted to let Nico with the situation all by herself. ~**


	2. It's only teasing

**Okay so this is the chapter two, still M rated. Hope you'll enjoy even with my bad English. ~**

 **I do not own Love live**

'I won't let her win against me... A humiliation like this won't be forgiven.. And I have to make her delete these photos..' Nico was wondering how she could have a revenge against Kotori.

'After all, I don't know much about her.. But the fact is, it wasn't the cute Kotori I know.. Is how she is when angry ? How scary..' Suddenly she heard the clubroom door opening, she fliched.

"Good afternoon, Nico-chan. ~" It was Kotori. They were alone in the clubroom. 'M-my.. no sudden movements, I have to keep my cool or she'll spot me right away.'

"H-hello, Kotori. You're alone today ?"

"Yep, Umi went with Honoka to buy some bread. They'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." 'Ugh.. What do I have to do..."

"Ehm.. Koto-.." The clubroom door opened once again.

"Good afternoon nya !" It was Rin, Hanayo and Maki coming back from class. 'Seriously.. Anyways, I'll find something..' Umi and Honoka arrived a few minutes after, then Eli and Nozomi that just finished their student council duties. They began the practise.

After the practise, they all left school.

"See ya tomorrow ! ~"

"For god's sake, how fast does she run ? I already don't see her anymore.."

"Hehe.. She's always been like that.. Anyways, let's go home too ?"

"Yep." Hanayo and Maki went their way after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Nicocchi, let's go too ?" Nozomi and Eli were about to go and Nico, still thinking about her revenge, followed them. 'I definitely have to know her better..'

"A-aw.. I think I forget something in the highschool.. go ahead, I'll walk home by myself"

"Huh ? You forget something ? Okay, see you tomorrow." 'Okay, now I have to find her.' She ran to the Highschool where they all seperated and took the way the three second year use everyday.

'There they are ! How slow are they going to walk ?' Nico stopped running suddenly as she saw Kotori and Umi by far, but when she turned her head, she saw Honoka looking at her with and interrogating look. She jumped.

"Nico-chan ? It's the first time I see you around here, what are you doing ?"

"H-honoka ! E-ehm.. You, what are you doing ?"

"I forget something so I'm going back to school." 'Of course it had to be today.. Let's just avoid.'

"Okay Honoka, see you tomorrow !"

"Hey, Nico, why are you running ? Are you in a hurry ?" 'Don't answer and go out of her view..' She stopped running when at a crossroad, and saw Kotori and Umi walking a few meters in front. She hid herself behind a car and was literally petrified.

"Hey Kotori, didn't you hear someone running and stopping just behind us ?"

"Really ? I don't see anybody there."

"Huh.. I must have imagined it then.." 'Phew, they didn't found me.. That was really close this time..' Then appeared Rin, still running, but holding plastic bags, she stopped when she saw Nico and was about to call her, but Nico stopped her at the last moment.

"Hmpf.. ! Nico ? What were you doing curling up next to a car nya ?"

"Jeez.. I'm stroke with extrem bad luck today huh... Rin, please, I'm in a hurry I don't have time to talk with you." Rin pouted.

"You meanie, Nico.. I'll be going then. See ya ! ~" She ran away.

"Hm ? Nico ?" Nico was petrified. It was Umi's voice from behind her. She turned harshly and saw her alone.

"Eh ? Why aren't you with Kotori ? Er !.. I mean.. Aren't you going home with Kotori and Honoka ?" Umi looked at Nico with a surprised look.

"Ah yea, but I let Kotori on this street, and Honoka is gone searching her notebook she forget at school."

"A-ah.. Okay then, see you tomorrow !" She ran to the street where Umi let Kotori and saw her walking by far. 'Okay now, let's continue to follow her and pray that the other don't show up.' Kotori turned and stopped in front of a medium house. She entered. Nico went in front of the door, observing the house.

'What do I do now ?' She gasped as the door opened.

"If you're going to stay here why don't you enter ? ~"

"K-Kotori ! Y-you scared me !"

"Hehe, it should be to be scared by being stalked. ~ Anyways, come in." She pulled Nico in the house and closed the door behind her. 'Ugh.. I'm trapped one more time'

"W-what do you want ?"

"Hey, once more, I should've been the one asking you that. ~ Do you want some tea ?" 'If she move I'll be able to go !'

"Tea ? Why not ?"

"Okay !" She led Nico to the living room and showed her one of the sofas.

"Sit tight, I'm coming back. ~" Kotori left the room, letting the door opened. 'Now that's my chance !' She stood up and walked to the corridor.

"Kotori ? I'm sorry I won't be able to stay, I have to go buy something for dinner ! See you tomorrow." She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't. She tried over and over, but didn't manage. Kotori finally appeared in the corridor, with a tea cup in her hand.

"Aw, did I lock it ? Don't worry, you've still got enough time, c'mon. ~" 'Noo.. I'm completly trapped..' She slowly walked to the living-room. She just saw the tea cup on the coffee table.

"Kotori ? Where are-... ?!" She felt Kotori hug her from the behind 'Sh-shit ! Just like the other time !'

"Don't struggle, or I might hurt you by misfortune. ~" She felt her hands being tied up. 'That's bad..' She pulled her on the sofa, making her sit another time.

"I'll help you to drink your tea, since you can't move your hands anymore ~" She brought the cup to Nico's lips and tilted it until she drunk a half.

"How is it ? ~"

"It's nice.. But I'm feeling all dizzy and hot.."

"My my it already works ? You sure are so sensitive. ~"

"What do you mean ?"

"I've put some strong aphrodisiac in the tea. It normally takes a few minutes to take effect but it was immediate on you. ~"

"An aphrodisiac..? W-wait, what ?" She felt her cock slowly hardening in her panties. A few drops of tea dropped right on the growing mount.

"Woops. ~"

"It-it's hot.. You did it on purpose, huh ? You knew everything !"

"Hehe, looks like you failed your revenge. ~"

"H-how did you know ?"

"I didn't, you're just too easy to read." Nico blushed.

"I-I don-.. Huh ?!" Kotori slowly moved her hand around the now fully hard thing.

"You wanted a revenge but I know that secretly you liked it."

"N-no way !" Kotori moved faster and licked her ear, making Nico moan as she couldn't retain her voice anymore.

"Just admit it, listen at how loud you're moaning. You like it."

"You're so stubborn.."

"Hehe, you lewd girl. ~"

"Y-you jerk.."

"Just say it, or I might let you all by yourself."

"Huh.."

"-Huh- ? Can you explain ? ~" She began to move her hand slower

"N-no okay... I-I admit.."

"You admit what ? ~"

"Jeez ! I admit that I li-like you doing it.." Nico blushed furiously as Kotori pat her head.

"My my, that's a good girl ! I'll reward you then !" She kissed Nico, while moving faster. "Aren't you close ? You're growing bigger"

"I-I am.."

"Let's not spoil it then. ~" She began to suck on it until Nico shot her thick liquid in her mouth. She snuggled Nico, minutes spent.

"Why are you doing all of this, since the other day ?"

"Well, you know, I'm not good at expressing myself.."

"W-what do you mean ?"

"I don't really know. Maybe that'd be what you call a -crush- ?" Nico blushed. 'Just. What's going on.. ?'

"A-a crush ? You've got a crush on me ? But why did you do that on the first day ?"

"Hm.. I wanted to tease you ! ~"

"That was more than teasing.."

"But you liked it ! Anyways how do you feel about me ?"

"Ehm.. You're cute.. ?" Kotori kissed Nico.

"Thank you ! ~ Now what if I go with you at the supermarket ?"

"Okay." Kotori untied Nico and took her phone.

"Y-you were recording ?!"

"I want to be able to have you with me at any moment. ~"

"N-no.. Delete this ! And all the photos you took from the other day !"

"No way, you were too cute. ~"

"You're so mean !"

"I'm only teasing. ~"

 **Thank you for having read this chapter two !**


End file.
